


Hungary's Special News

by Hasegawa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: All the Smut, Author is Not Sorry, Belgium is a noob, Crack, Elizabetha (hungary) is the best stalker, F/F, F/M, Kiku is the ninja, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Taiwan cant stop nosebleed, The hetalia ladies nations are fangirls, author is having so much fun, basically all the craziness, collection of lemon, collection of nosebleed worthy collection, collection of sex tapes, he shares his collections, she is being roped into this, sweden finland are old married couple, the joy of being a fangirl, they make the LJ fangroup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa/pseuds/Hasegawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VERY RARE CASE REPORT OF A HEATED ENDEARMENT BETWEEN UK AND CHINA. FOR YAOI FANGIRLS ONLY. Warning: uncontrolable giggling, pairings, silly jokes. Pairing: UK X China. SuFin and everybody else. LEMON.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hungary's News

**Author's Note:**

> HUMOR, PEOPLE, HUMOR.
> 
> FOR FANGIRLS ONLY. I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR NOSEBLEED/UNSTOPABLE GIGGLE/ANGER.
> 
> This is prompted by Kouchagumi's Ka_Yakusoku's comic strip. the newest one. the one I woke up to and shouted at. My day started soo good because of her.
> 
> Thank you for my dear beta Blind_Alchemist sama~! She is sooooo awsome :3
> 
> Rating: M.
> 
> Main pairing: A. dont like dont read.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hi, my name is Elizabeta, a.k.a Hungary. I was once married to Austria when we were still young, but now he realized his real orientation and is always busy screwing around with Prussia. Not that I mind, because I realized my own orientation too. But that isn't my point. I just wanted to say that I am a very devoted yaoi fangirl. I love being the paparazzi for the growing yaoi fangirl community that I co-started with Ukraine and Taiwan. Although we have only one community, we have many different shipped pairings, and each of us follow a different shipping. My personal pick is Gilbert X my (ex) husband, but Belgium has always wanted me to change to Germancest. It sounded wrong, but it wasn't the only incest growing in our community. Taiwan, the cute, innocent-looking female Asian nation, actually ships her own brothers. She confided me to believe that every role is reversible; because although China X Japan is **hawt** , Japan X China is hotter. Taiwan even showed me the video once, I remembered it wasn't really consensual, but seme(!) Japan was very wonderful. In fact, I started to find the truth about how grown up younger brothers always topped their elder (for example, let say: Japan X China, or US X UK, or Germany X Prussia)….Oh, I think I got carried away. I need another new essay to prove my hypothesis.

That aside, I am not here to blabber about pairings I ship. I am here to report a very, very amusing and surprising and wonderful incident that happened last week. It was just a casual accident that I ended up inside the cupboard in my (ex) husband's room with a camera on my hand. I was innocently there, just to wait for a good scene when suddenly England and China opened the door harshly, and closed it as fast as they opened it. Now, I need to warn you, my dear community members. This is a very rare case report that none of us can predict, or ship. But it has really wonderful potential and I believed after you know what happened, you will start to love this pairing too.

They were so harsh; I was afraid that my (ex) husband's door would break. But then, I realized why they were so impatient. They were too busy locking lips—yes, my fellow sisterhood, they were kissing—no, make that French-kissing. They were all over each other; very, very hot; until even I forgot to turn on my video camera for a minute. Their lips, tongue, liquids… I was amazed. Such techniques: you cannot just imagine it, you need to _see_ it. It is true that both of them are one of the seniors of nations—the ones old enough to be called _grandpa_ , especially China, whom birth day dated back to the Italian twins' deceased grandparents.

Yes, they were busy locking lips and coiled around each other. As my visual field was a bit limited because of the damn cupboard doors, I could only see England's hands around China's waist and hip while China's hand was around England's chest and neck. Now, my dear sisters, I don't know where this may go, or how. Because both of them are ukes; ukes doesn't end up _together_. Somehow it felt wrong, due to its similarity to yuri. So I observed as close as I could, dying to know who is the bottom.

Ah, I forgot about noises. Nice noises were heard through the walls. I believe it was because both ukes have more experienced in making really sexy noises to amuse their tops. I am not a China pairings shipper, thus I only know that China has a very feminine voice. Yes, Taiwan, I am sorry, but even though you always ask me to listen to him, I never pay really attention. And I experienced firsthand the absolute endearing voices of the 5000-year-old beauty. Hands down, he even sounded sexier than my (ex) husband. To be honest, I think I need to see him afterwards to make him teach me how to moan that delicious.

And so, the endearment continued on the bed. The bed, I need to describe was very tidy king sized bed. Knowing my (ex) husband, he probably washed it every day by hand since he didn't want to pay for laundry. That aside, I need to emphasize that it was tidy, very. Because by the end of my video, the bed sheets were so soaked like it was immersed into a sea of liquid of various origins. So they continued, and now I can see where that goes. People, hold your breath! My hypothesis is true: The older a man is, the more desirable he is as a uke! China was the bottom! Yahoo!

He was pinned down by the Great Britain; who seemed to have quite an enormous strength to hold the struggling older nation down. By the way, Taiwan, I need to agree with you that the struggling nini is very cute, indeed. And I think England agreed with me, because his pirate mode was turned on; his vintage sadistic smile returned on his face, and I felt my own spine shuddered in excitement when he suddenly said, "I'll fuck you till you can only think about me, Yao."

Let me take a deep breath from fangirling first.

Yes, where was I? Oh, the wording. It was really good, and I needed to wipe my own drool. That aside, China started to cry out for help and I could see real tears—now, we all know that tears = hot scene. True to it, England played his role perfectly. His sadistic hands tore open China's shirt in one yank; I held my breath when I saw the white chest and pinkish nipples. Buttons flew everywhere, and one of them actually flew to the cupboard door I was hiding behind. Luckily it didn't shoot through my forehead, that button bullet. I was distracted for a moment because of that bullet, and I missed the scene where England tore the pants too; the next thing I saw China was only wearing boxers and the residual sleeves of his torn clothes.

The boxer was in Shinatty-chan prints. Not really what I call hot underwear, but England didn't care. Maybe because it has the small slits on the front, which usually used as the convenient windows for guys to slip their thing out and pee; somehow England viewed the pee window as a convenient tunnel. I totally agree with him, and almost squealed when I saw his hand slipped into it; and China moaned louder. My fellow sisterhood, please don't mind my nosebleed. This is just the usual reflex reaction.

The milking part would make a farmer proud. I never know that England was such a good farmer. I thought he was an industrial nation. I zoomed my video camera and watched how England juggled between milking the bottom rod and the upper pinkish nipples. Nice sucking; it was harsher than Russia's style, but not as harsh as what Prussia has done to my (ex) husband. Meanwhile, China looked like he was enjoying himself. Well, according to our uke-tionary (courtesy to Dangerous Pleasure scanslation's Seme handbook); ' _no I don't want this_ ' means 'fuck me'; ' _stop_ _it'_ means ' fuck me'; ' _I need to sleep_ ' is 'fuck me'; and ' _what's for dinner_ ' is 'fuck me'. So when China shouted, " _let me go, you opium bastard—I am not your dinner so stop it I am tired_ ", I think it translated as 'fuck me oh opium bastard fuck me for your dinner until I pass out fuck me harder and harder' in England's ears.

And true to the guide number 25 ( _Rape = love. the more you love your uke, the more right you have to rape him_ ), Arthur used his uke-tionary instinct and started to suck on China's neck while he fingered the bottom hole of the older nation. It's OK, I am fine. These nose bleed is nothing. Oh, and I need to tell you that England still had his gloves on. People, we knew England's tendency to see dragons flying over our rooftop, and so his dragon skin gloves were the harsh kind which you use to garden with. Or scrub your dirty cooking pot with. But it did very good job in fingering his uke; and China moaned even louder. He was in pain because his hole was still dry.

Then, something wonderful happened. Remember that both of our main actors are ukes. So they know how hurt it was to be entered while dry. England stopped for a while and opened his gloves. Then, somehow I think China regained his consciousness and strength, because he flipped around and sat on England by the next second. China hissed that he refused to be a bottom for England. I thought it was the turning point of everything, and apparently, they are really reversible. Yet I was wrong, my dear sisters, because England shut China's mouth by shoving his fingers into the Asian's mouth.

England smirked while ordering China to suck on it. China tried to bite the fingers, but he lost his balance when England's other hand slipped two fingers into his naked ass. England regained his status as the seme in no time, and he changed the dry fingers with moist ones covered in China's saliva.

By this point, I think China has already surrendered completely. He became very meek, ass moving and struggling, trying to get those fingers out, but he failed. The movement even encouraged England to shove those fingers deeper. But apparently, England has switched on the 'uke mode' of China, because the older nation started to grope England's pants and tried to pull out the blonde's device from his pants. In no time, the Great Britain's ' _Great London_ '—vital area—was free for action. China sighed deliciously, which signaled that he was ready.

So began the rarest, most wonderful kind of endearment I had ever seen in my entire career as the main paparazzi for this community. I need to excuse myself now, due to this massive bleeding from my nose; but I am proud to say that the rest is available in the video, and you can see it yourself in our locked community in Live Journal. And also, I need to say that England has a really good stamina, since he came thrice and still inside. Oh, and China was exhausted to the point of having dry orgasm, and fainted. If you want to discuss or ask about anything, please send me a message at my facebook account. I am sorry, I need to excuse myself; I am getting dizzy from blood losttttttttttttttttttttt

* * *

_Headline news Heterosexualia community at LJ:_

_Dear members, we are currently weeping over Elizabeta's inability to supply new gossips and photos; she is currently on strict bed rest by Roderich due to the massive blood loss yesterday night. We need to pray for her to get well soon and thank her for her struggle against all odds to provide us with such a delicious video._

_We are currently seeking moderators and contributors for temporary substitution of her. If you are interested, please comment below and state your name, ability and favourite pairings. Any contributions will be greatly appreciated._

_Also, we need to warn you: please watch the video in caution (best with a first aid kits and towels nearby) because we have received 7 cases of hospitalized sisters due to severe nosebleeding after watching the video._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Taiwan, moderator Heterosexualia LJ Comm._

PS: IT IS REALLY HAWT. I THINK UK X CHINA IS THE BEST NOW.


	2. Taiwan's News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the news report. Awesome ninja skill. Yao is a maso? Asshole as an endearing term.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for my dear beta: BLIND ALCHEMIST! She is awesome. I sent this file at a random hour and she managed to beta it in time! I love you!
> 
> yeah, I promised the continuation (and I think this one can be a long one) if I got six people wanting me to continue. Thank you for reviewing!
> 
> Well, enjoy!

Mei801worshipper (a.k.a Taiwan) here.

This post is solely to discuss the video and the proof of its authenticity. 

Yup~ I assume that everybody has already watched the wonderful, epic, awesome (oh my, I am being influenced by Gilbert again…) video that involved my older brother (that doesn't look like my eldest brother—I am curious of what skin treatment he is using now. Alpha chemical peel?) and another gentleman of Britain origin.

Look, my point is, the video has epically reduced our active members from 20 to 2. Our sisters of sisterhood are now occupying the west wing of Heta hospital (by the way, it's a weird name, considering in Japanese, Heta means useless. I don't want to be treated inside a useless hospital. What a bad naming sense) and people who want to visit them are welcome to substitute flowers and fruits baskets with doujinshis and fanarts. So, back to my point- the video deserves an award. Like, the Oscar or something, because of its impact on a fujoshi's rationality. I heard the last nut case was one of our members (not named, for her privacy) banging her head to a pan while watching it—" _increased stimulations_ ," she said. Go figure.

And now I want to discuss the usual world meeting in Alfred F. Jones' mansion, which has considerably less members attending and almost nil female attendants, except for me and Belarus. I am starting to think that maybe we have higher thresholds for smut because we have watched the video more than ten times—once with popcorn, and then another one with Slurpies from Seven Eleven (by the way they are having this buy one get another one free, I love their berry blue vanilla Slurpies) and another time with drawing pads on our knees. And yet, we are the only ones surviving from blood loss.

Interesting.

Anyhow, I accidentally (I swear, I swear, I _didn't_ brag to Kiku-nii about it!) showed Japan (alias, MikuMikuOtaku) the video. He was amused, just like us. And after we finished his tissue supply, he looked at me and said,

_"It finally happened. It is official."_

_"What was?"_ I asked _._

_"They are together."_

He looked so serious, I couldn't help but be serious too. And he showed me a thick data file from his secret bookcase (by the way, it is behind the wall behind his usual figurines cupboards, just if you want to know. It's really cool, flipping like a ninja hiding place. Trust Kiku-nii to come up with such secretive stuff. I pretended I didn't see the stash of hentai materials inside). He asked me to keep it a secret, but since we are all sisters, and I know that you are bored on your bed and all that—but hey, it's good that Heta Hospital provides the unlimited Wi-Fi. Lucky you, being able to download that newest chapter of ' _You Are My Prize in Viewfinder'_ for free—this information is too good to NOT pass by.

So, according to him, Yao-ge and Arthur Kirkland have been having private secret meetings. And according to him, it has been happening after the opium war. I suspected that much, but Kiku nii was clearer about it, saying that he had already captured them together in his journal (I know, the camera was newly invented. Before the invention of the wonderful device, Kiku nii employed his wonderful skill of express sketching) even before it. They used to be more open about their relationship, as England was said to be very passionate about pursuing my eldest brother while my eldest brother pretended that he didn't want it while he actually wanted it—What a tsundere couple. But, the most exciting part is not that. According to Kiku-nii, they had a very intimate relationship, to the point of having a son.

Yes, they have a son.

And Hong Kong is their son. We nations never know who gave birth to us. Now I wonder; who gave birth to my little brother? Would that be England? But I doubt it, since he was the invader in our video. And that left Yao-ge as a choice and I actually hoped for it. Well, yes. And that brought up another point, who _gave birth_ to _me_? Since I was told by them to call Hong Kong my brother, I have a hope that proves my point about the possibility of Japan X China as actually canon.

Well, that aside,

I caught them (as in, Yao ge and Arthur Kirkland) stealing glances in the meeting room today. They looked so abashed and shameful, hiding behind their cups of teas (or sleeves, in my eldest brother's case) when the other party knew that he was being watched. And that went for the whole meeting, till the point of me getting fed up trying to capture the moments with my new cell phone. They are really old foxes. They did it so fast, faster than lightning, so that when I realized that they were stealing glances and took my phone, they had already hidden into their teas or papers or sleeves. I envy the reflexes our sister Elizabetha has. How could she capture all those wonderful pictures on the communities' archive?

And then, I captured a good moment.

Well, I really apologize for the bad quality of my video, but since Kiku-nii refused to lend me his video camera, I need to upload my own cell phone-captured recording. But it was kind of him to notify me of the wonderful event.

It goes like this—we had a lunch break, and Alfred F. Jones was still talking to a levitating teddy bear about some giant maple syrup cake, while the other nations went to the dining hall to have lunch. The usual stuff, you know. I observed that Romano and Spain were having their usual one sided spat and Francis Bonnefoy was harassing the others. But then suddenly Kiku nii signed me to follow him.

I followed him and realized that we were actually following Yao ge and Arthur Kirkland's shadows. I pretended like I was a plant, like the special shadowing technique Kiku nii taught me, and we crept closely behind those two.

And then, like what we hoped, they entered a secluded place. This time, it was an empty waiting room. Inside were a sofa and a coffee table, also some plastic cups and a coffee maker. I wonder how addicted Alfred F. Jones is to coffee, to possess such numbers of indefinite coffee rooms and coffee makers in his mansion. But anyhow, it wasn't important and I followed my ninja brother to climb to the ceiling and crawl on the dusty boards. We cut a very small piece of the ceiling wood, and placed our own individual recording devices.

And I need to say, Kiku-nii's device was perfect, it was small, yet it possessed really powerful zooming power. And also some infrared flashlights. Good for spying, you see. I wonder how many nations he had spied on, or was it just for Yao ge.

Since I tried to peek from the above, the endearment wasn't that clear. I recorded how my elder brother was fighting the hug from the British man. I should add, half-heartedly. They were quarrelling about something, and all I could hear was something like, _"…me go, aru_." or _"… so sexy, Yao_ " and some _"…don't even think about it, aru."_

I censored some of the swearing due to its ruining mood element, but my brother ended up inside the British arms, romantic style, just like the Alfred's popular novel 'Gone with the Wind'. Then they locked lips. I could only capture the blonde head over my brother's face, going left and right and left again, passion and pressure clearly demonstrated by the strength of which my brother's hands were clutching the back of England's neck.

Oh the moans. Oh I love his moan. Yao ge really has the best voice.

I was hoping for a hot stripping moment but sadly, it never happened. The British seme went straight for the gold. From above, I could hardly differentiate which hands were whose, but judging from the sudden high pitched moan from my brother, his shaft was invaded by Arthur Kirkland's hand.

Bravo!

And it moved (the hand, I mean). Fast and nice. And my brother's face-priceless. His mouth opened like an 'O' and his eyes were fluttering. I think England knows his weak points really well. Well enough to make my eldest brother purr like a cat. All was done while they were still standing and hugging. Very tricky. Really tricky, and I assume that England is quite strong, because my brother was really leaning to him- so dependent.

And England made a sudden movement. He inserted his finger into my brother's pants. And Ass hole.

How do I know, you ask? Because of what happened next.

" _Don't insert your finger into my! AHEN! Yo… Ass HOLE!"_

The cute scowl filled the room. This made me conscious again and saw that Kiku-nii was trying to stop his bleeding nose by inserting two paper twists into his nose hole. Smart move. Maybe he was used to it.

Then I returned to see that my brother was reaching his peak. England dug deeper, both hands and face. My brother looked like he didn't care about anything else in the world. It was all pleasure, pure pleasure.

I need to say that I didn't expect that to be the end. But apparently, England let go of his hands and took my eldest brother bridal style to the sofa. He gently put Yao ge on it and slowly caressing my brother's soft black hair.

_"You alright, Yao?"_

_"..But you haven't…"_

_"You owe me one."_

_"You bastard, ahen! You make me owe you one!"_ My brother changed from delirious to furious. He tried to wake up but England held his body down.

_"It was my purpose since the start, Yao."_

_"Bastard! I don't like owing people something! Especially from you, ahen!"_

_"Tonight. My hotel room. Don't run, Yao."_

And my mind went to the moon. That means, as we speak, they were having some kind of kinky endearment. Kiku-nii said he would show me the video later. I will update the news when I watch it. And maybe we all could write a petition to Kiku-nii so that he would share his video collections with us. I am pretty sure he owns a lot, since Francis and Russia are famous for their sexual spontaneity.

And that's end of my entry for today.

Have fun on the hospital beds, my dear sisters!

(P.S.: For Chocolatelover a.k.a. Belgium, your work of a chocolate statue exhibiting the 69 position of Berwald and Tino is amazing! I need a full report next time. Also, what did you use as your model? A photo? A video? Or imagination? I am waiting for it, anything it is.)

(P.S. II:Oh, and we really need help here. Any volunteers for editing, scanslating, paparrazing our beloved couples please contact me by pressing the review/leave a comment button down there and tell me your name, favourite pairings and your ideas as well as your intended contribution to our community. Your help is urgently needed. We are really shorthanded here. Thank you.)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment?


	3. Belgium's News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belgium is a noob, Swedwn Finland are old married couple, cat ears, kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for my dear beta- Blind-Alchemist! XD You are the best!
> 
> I am currently on the bottom rock of the semester, and I can see my writing quality steadily declined. I am really sorry for that.
> 
> Warning: The first bit is Sweden Finland, and then Uk China.
> 
> Enjoy!

Nice to meet you.

This is my first time writing for the Hetalia yaoi-LJ comm., so I am pretty excited about it. On the other hand, English is not my first language (and neither is it my second or third) so please don't expect perfect English from me.

Firstly,

Hi, my name is Belgium. I am famous for my waffles and chocolate. Also, my cuisine may specifically be described as "French quality in German quantity." It is really delicious, I am sure Hungary can confirm it with you!

Note Taiwan: I am sorry I forgot to tell you. Sadly, the chocolate statue of Mr. Berwald and Mr. Tino I made last week was confiscated. Sweden found it and took it with him. But he left me a good wood carving featuring Mr. Ludwig and Mr. Gilbert wrestling (literally), so I am not going to complain. I have wanted such a good wooden action figure for such a long time. I have tons of pictures if you want them, and I modelled the chocolate statue after a peep show I saw when I was visiting Finland. Mr. Tino is such a sweet housewife! He offered me some really good pastries and fish cuisine, and I almost ate the whole big portion by myself! No wonder Mr. Berwald is gaining weight—it is cute though, when you see them together. Such a big husband with a small, fluffy wife~ They are almost as cute as Germancest!

And please get well soon… I hope we can continue our discussion next time.

Note Hungary: I hope the chocolate chip vanilla flavoured waffles I brought you yesterday suited your taste. It was a bit too sweet, I think. I am looking forward to our dates stalking your husband and Mr. Gilbert in the future. I have missed you.

Secondly,

I have had the most wonderful experience working together with Taiwan. She is such a sweet (and awesome) girl! We were busy comparing our treasures and the time flew so fast! Of course, being busy comparing pictures of naked uke Mr. Yao and naked uke Mr. Gilbert demand solid reasoning and arguments, don't you think? But in the end we both agreed that Mr. Feliciano can be a seme to Mr. Ludwig if he wanted to (and please don't ask me why the heated discussion turned that way).

And on the note, when we were having so much fun making paper dolls of the nation-tans and posing them in suggestive positions, suddenly Mr. Kiku came and visited Taiwan's hotel room. We were all staying at the usual hotel we used whenever we had a world meeting in Mr. Alfred's place. Taiwan wasn't surprised when suddenly Mr. Kiku came in with two thick tissue papers up his nose.

"Kiku nii!" Taiwan exclaimed, "Did you get good footage again?"

Mr. Kiku nodded frantically, very unlike his usual stoic self, and I am was amazed. It appeared to me that the Asian siblings have a means of reading each other's minds. Taiwan didn't even ask about Mr. Kiku's furious nosebleed, and calmed me down when I was panicking about it. She told me the nosebleed is the usual natural reaction—just like what I got when I watched the [UK-China] video.

It is the legendary video, you can find it here.

I couldn't understand half of what they were saying, since they were speaking in some kind of Asian language—when suddenly Taiwan exclaimed in delight and hugged me.

"We are going to spy on them tonight!"

I didn't understand what she meant by that at first, so I followed both of them blindly. I was amazed at how many cameras and video recorders both of the Asian siblings had. They packed theirs professionally, and without wasting more time, I was ushered to another room down the corridor.

I noticed that the rooms were named accordingly. I have my room in between Elizabeta's and Mr. Antonio's. Taiwan was staying in the room between Mr. Hong Kong's and Mr. Kiku's. And we entered the room labelled Mr. Francis', exactly between Mr. Arthur's and Mr. Berwald's (and Mr. Tino's) room.

Taiwan is so cute when she can't contain her excitement. She handed me a video camera. I was still confused but listened carefully to the operation instructions. Then I realized what was happening—we were spying on two rooms. I got the duty of filming Mr. Berwald and Mr. Tino's possible heated endearment, while Taiwan would spy on Mr. Arthur and his company's for the night. Mr. Kiku, on the other hand, was busy setting up some kind of laptop and cables; I wasn't sure what he was doing.

I felt my chest thumping. It was the first time I ever had the chance of actually recording this kind of activity. My mind started to become groggy, and I became afraid that I might not be able to produce the quality videos Elizabeta always skilfully produced for us. But Taiwan kindly reassured me and in no time, I stood in my place.

Since the room was intended for Mr. Francis' use, I was not surprised to find so many perverted peep holes in the walls, with perfect views. From the holes, I could see very clear views of the bed. And what amazed me were the spying cameras installed in the flower vases by on top of the rooms' tables; these were connected to a small computer screen, operated by Japan.

So we waited for a while, until Mr. Berwald and Mr. Tino entered their room. I steadied the video camera in my trembling hands, and I apologize in advance for my unstable footage. That was a bit too much for me to handle. I watched from behind the lens, through the peep holes in the wall, how Mr. Tino collapsed on the bed.

"…I am tired, Su-san…" He moaned and crawled to the centre of the king sized bed (It should be noted that they were the only nations who actually shared a hotel room together, so their bed is King sized while ours are queen sized).

Mr. Berwald grunted his response and opened his suit, folding it nicely on the chair beside the bed. I couldn't decipher what he was saying, but apparently Mr. Tino was used to it and smiled like an angel.

"Thank you," he whispered. I squealed to myself. They are such gentle, loving partners! Then I watched how Mr. Berwald slowly moved towards the bed and its gentle occupant, then slowly began peeling Mr. Tino's suit, layer by layer.

First the suit jacket went away, and Mr. Tino giggled as if he was ticklish from his husband's touch. Mr. Berwalrd smiled (yes, he can smile!) and proceeded further by opening Mr. Tino's white shirt. The Finnish man closed his eyes, allowing Mr. Berwald to further open his trousers and boxers.

By this time, I was already having breathing problems from excitement.

Mr. Tino was naked on the bed, but his face was blissful and unabashed, as if he was used to being naked in front of Mr. Berwald. Mr. Berwald opened his own clothes and they were both completely naked before long. Mr. Berwald slipped onto the bed, just beside Mr. Tino, and put his arms around his wife protectively. Mr. Tino snuggled his back nearer to his husband's torso. They looked so content with that position and neither moved, just enjoying the warm and close proximity of their touching skins.

They are such a loving couple.

But then, I was surprised by the very seductive voice.

"…Su-san, let's do it…"

Mr. Berwald blushed and he grunted some response I couldn't yet decipher.

"…I am fine, I really want you so bad inside me…"

I almost screamed in my excitement, but stopped myself in time.

And then I zoomed closer (the video recorder became surprisingly easier to operate when I was excited) on the couple. You can see from the video how Mr. Berwald's hands gently cupped his little wife's cock. The hands gently but skilfully stroked Mr. Tino, but did not forget to caress everything around it. Then he slipped three (Three, my dear sisters, three at once from the start!) fingers into his wife's inviting asshole.

Mr. Tino's moan filled my ears. I was so engrossed in the filming activity that I didn't realize I was bleeding from my nose. But I didn't care, because at that moment, Mr. Tino said something that was ever more endearing.

"Use… the cock… ah! Ring. I don't want to…hn! come… before you…Su…ah!"

Mr. Berwald nodded in silence and stopped his movements. He rose from the bed, walked to their luggage, and dug into it frantically. Finally he got what he needed, and he returned in full speed. In a second, the gold ring was encircled around Mr. Tinos' apparent arousal.

"Su-san…" Mr. Tino smiled before he flipped over and kissed his husband. Mr. Berwald took off his glasses and kissed back passionately, while his hands opened his wife's legs into the deadly M-position. Mr. Tino's sexy plump ass and appendage were clear for show, and I zoomed even deeper.

But my view was immediately blocked by Mr. Berwald's buttocks. Mr. Tino gasped loudly from the sudden intrusion, but the moan indicated that he was feeling pleasure rather than pain. Mr. Tino's hands were wrapped around his hubby's neck and they rocked back and forward, missionary style.

I am really sorry that the video camera was rather unstable. I felt that the wall was shaking too. They rocked so hard, it should be illegal.

Before long, Mr. Tino begged his husband to release him. I was ready to get the "climax scene" when I heard another moan from the other end of the room. I turned back (without moving my camera) and saw that Taiwan was busy filming the other room. From the moan and the accent, I knew it was Mr. Yao's sweet moan.

" _You bastard, aru!"_

That loud scream actually muffled Mr. Tino's climaxing voice. I tried to stay steady on my feet, while the husband rolled himself out from his wife's ass. They panted for sometime, before chuckling together.

"I still think we need to complain, Su-san." Mr. Tino smiled, his light tone defying his statement. "China-san and Arthur-san should just come out from the closet. Everybody already knows, and yet they are still hiding."

Mr. Berwald smiled back.

"…But I am quite annoyed that he can shout louder than me. Do you think I am not as good as him, Su-san?"

The Swedish man shook his head strongly and cradled his smaller wife closer.

"Y' r' th' b'st."

That was the first and last time I could decipher what Mr. Berwald said that night. They slipped under the covers and fell into bliss, so I stopped running the video camera and moved to Taiwan's side. But a glimpse of Mr. Kiku's laptop screen froze me.

Mr. Yao was naked, aside from a nekomimi (can ear) hair band and a bell around his neck. The Chinese man was crying, but deliriously. His eyes were showing defiance, while his struggling buttocks were filled by some kind of tail-dildo.

" _You pervert, aru! Let me go!"_

And then I could see Mr. Arthur smirking like the sadistic beast he was, sitting leisurely on the sofa while sipping a cup of (I think) tea. The blonde man looked like he was enjoying the view in front of him too much.

Mr. Yao tried to pull out the dildo, but his movement was stopped and he moaned louder. His hips suddenly shook like crazy and he fell to the carpeted floor, face and skin red from lust.

" _Don't…turn that… on… aru!"_

I realized Mr. Yao was actually pointing to the dildo in his arse. So maybe the British man had the remote control. I was amused. This is, in fact, a very very intense dominant play.

" _You owe me one, remember?"_

" _But I don't want this… ah! Cat ears…. Noo… aru… don't… please… don't tease me anymore…"_

England smirked. I could feel my chest thump loudly. Yes, the British master looked so handsome and in control, chuckling as he saw how lust and pent-up desire clouded Mr. Yao's eyes.

" _We are not finished yet, Yao. I haven't even opened my pants."_

" _What more do you want, aru?"_

" _Sit on my lap."_

I squealed. But Mr. Kiku shushed me down, so I closed my mouth with my two palms tightly. I continued to stare at the laptop, watching how Mr. Yao slowly walked and sat on Mr. Arthur's lap. Somehow the lithe Chinese man's movements were too sexy for me and I got my second nosebleed. Oh my, I just realize how hard it is to be the yaoi-comm paparazzi. You need to have a larger-than-normal blood supply to survive all this smuttiness.

Mr. Yao moved his hips around, clearly trying to arouse the British man. He succeeded, because Mr. Arthur's face started to flush and his breaths were uneven. But I think Mr. Yao forgot that his arse was already occupied with something, because when he moved down, he screamed too loudly, as if his prostate was brushed.

Mr. Yao went limp on top of Mr. Arthur's chest and he started to sob.

" _Let me come, aru… No more… I don't want teasing anymore…"_

They were genuine tears. I felt a bit of pity for the man's current languishing condition. Apparently Mr. Kiku had the same feeling as I, because he stood up and growled, preparing to save his eldest sibling. I was quite afraid, but I held onto his arms and tried my best to make him calm down.

Fortunately, Mr. Arthur was finished with his "sadistic mode," and released the Chinese man's agony. He pulled out the tail dildo and opened his zip, skilfully, with Mr. Yao still on top of him. Mr. Yao gasped when his bare ass was penetrated once again, this time with something thicker and hotter.

They rocked up and down, Mr. Arthur controlling the movements as he wished, while Mr. Yao surrendered completely into his seme's arms and moaned. Before long, Mr. Yao reached his climax, but Mr. Arthur carried him (while still connected), forced him to go down on all fours on the bed, and continued humping the smaller older beauty.

Mr. Kiku went back to his chair and watched in fragile amusement. His jaws were tense and his eyebrows were knitted together, indicating that he was actually… angry. From what? Why? But I have no idea because Taiwan fainted beside me, from extreme blood loss and excitement.

So our night ended. Mr. Kiku helped me put Taiwan on Mr. Francis' bed and tidy up all his equipment, while I tried my best to make Taiwan comfortable. The night was so productive. Now we have four rolls of footage, two of which were donated by Mr. Kiku, and you can find it in our comm's usual archive.

Thank you so much for reading my entry and if you have any questions/requests, you can comment or review below, and I will try to answer as fast as I can. However, I do really need to point out that now Taiwan that is on bed rest; our community has no active moderator. So please help me out because I am really not good with these complicated websites.

Regards,

Belgium.


End file.
